1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an ultrasound observation apparatus for observing a tissue of a specimen using an ultrasound wave, a method for operating the ultrasound observation apparatus, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
As a technique for observing a tissue of a specimen using an ultrasound wave, there is a known technique for performing frequency analysis for an electrical echo signal obtained by converting an ultrasound echo from a specimen, and generating a feature image to which feature of a frequency spectrum obtained as the result of the analysis are added as visual information (for example, refer to WO 2012/011414 A).